Crooked
by DingbatDawn
Summary: Set in Nazi occupied Germany during World War II. Everyone knows about Jewish people being persecuted, but what about the gays? This is the story of two men, finding love in a most unexpected place: a concentration camp. After being deported they must do what they can to survive. Warning: Slash and Violence
1. Haze

**A/N This is my new story. I'm sorry to all of those who are waiting on updates for Mad World. It will happen I just don't know when.**

**I got the idea for this story from the movie Bent. If you haven't seen it, then you should seriously check it out.**

**This story will be set in the WWII era in Germany/Poland and it does directly involve concentration camps and violence. So, if you're not comfortable with that then I suggest you stop here.**

**Also, this is slash, so warning there too. And there are some terms that are used towards a gay person that were meant to be derogatory. This is not meant to be personal, but to be historically accurate.**

**Lastly, I don't own either the movie or Twilight so...**

* * *

The air was hazy and filled with smoke in the club. I stood against the wall, taking in the sights. There was a man, who was very well disguised as a woman, singing on the stage. A couple was practically naked in the corner, and other scantily clad people danced around me. I wasn't particularly surprised; after all, I was in a gay bar.

The bar started to empty as the night went on. By 11pm it had emptied enough that I could sit at the bar. The man sung on as I ordered, and drank, several drinks.

"Have you heard the news?" I looked up to find the bartender staring back at me.

"No. What news?" I asked. I was pathetically out of touch with the goings on of things outside of Berlin.

"The Gestapo has started deporting more and more people from Munich. I'm mighty afraid that Berlin is next." I shook my head in response.

"That will never happen. Besides, it doesn't really affect us." I said, taking another drink of my beer. I always believed that everyone should only concern themselves with something if it directly involved them.

"That's not what I heard. I've got a cousin in the countryside, and he told me that, in Munich, the SS have started raiding the gay bars. I'm considering quitting my job here."

"That's positively ridiculous." I responded. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm certainly not going to stop coming here." I loved this place. It had great entertainment, and I could always find a willing guy to take home. At least I could before I found Seth.

Seth and I had been together for around 6 months and I didn't want to screw anything up. Though we weren't particularly affectionate with each other, I still had a fondness for him. I certainly didn't want him to think that I wasn't trustworthy.

"To each their own, I suppose. Thought, I wouldn't recommend being so casual about it. I'm looking to get papers, and go to Palestine. Hitler has no control in Palestine."

"That's true. But I really don't think that it's anything to worry about. We would have heard if they were really rounding up the gays." I said as I looked around once more.

The bartender shook his head in disagreement and walked away, leaving me with the rest of my drink. I finished and slid some money under my cup. I tipped my hat to the man at the door as I walked out.

The streets were dark and quiet, plus they slightly smelled of garbage. All of the risqué bars were on the bad side of the city, so to speak. I walked quickly through the streets—occasionally seeing another person. I kept my head down as I walked—never making eye-contact with anyone. Though, to my knowledge, the SS weren't rounding up gays, one could never be too careful.

The SS were beginning to be more violent in their raiding and purging. I had never been more thankful that I wasn't Jewish as I had been the day that my neighbors had been taken into custody and thrown into a car. I had later heard that they had been taken to a detention camp, where they were to work.

I knew the conditions were rough in the camps, but it didn't affect me, so I didn't really care. I suppose that sounds cruel, but it's every man for himself. At least it is in this damned country. I would be telling quite a different story if I had lived in America, or Australia.

I passed under a street light and observed my surroundings. I was only a few blocks from my apartment that I allowed Seth to live in. I didn't live in a nice neighborhood, but it wasn't the slums either.

I lived in a small apartment on the top floor in my building. It wasn't much, but it did have a small terrace that was perfect for morning smoking. It wasn't much, but I had made it my own in the three years that I had lived there.

My parents didn't really accept that I was gay, so I haven't spoken to them since I was seventeen. I'm twenty-four now. We were a well-off family, so to speak. I grew up with the finer things in life, like a nanny and private tutors. I graduated from secondary school early and my parents agreed to fund my university as long as I didn't come back to the family home.

I graduated university with a degree in architecture and then I began working for a housing firm that mainly did repairs. I hadn't talked to my family since then and I couldn't say that I was particularly saddened by the fact.

I finally reached my building and climbed the six flights of steps to my apartment. I ignored the various noised of the other tenants and the children screaming. I also ignored the odd smells and stains that surrounded me on the way up.

I placed my key into the lock on my door and twisted the knob. The smell of aftershave assaulted my senses as soon as I was through the doorway.

"Seth?" I called out as I closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water as I continued my trek through the apartment.

"Hmm." I heard after a little while. "I'm in the bedroom." Seth added. I walked towards the single bedroom, undressing as I went. "I'm glad that you're finally home." he yawned when I entered the room.

"Me too. I'm sorry that I was out so late." I continued undressing until I was down to my underwear. I climbed into bed and under the blankets.

"It's alright. Did you have a good time while you were out? Where did you go?" I sighed as Seth started his own version of the Spanish Inquisition. This was one of the main reasons that I didn't see this thing lasting very long. Seth was too nosey for me to ever consider spending the rest of my life with him, but he was nice enough for me to tolerate

"I went to The White Mouse. I had a good time, but I didn't talk to anyone besides the bartender." I answered, trying to sooth his unrealistic fears. Granted I was known for being a bit of a slut but I would never cheat on anyone that I was in a relationship with.

"That's nice." Seth sniffed. I rolled towards him and pulled him into my embrace.

"It would have been better if you would've been there." I whispered as I kissed down his neck. I managed to make it to his shoulder before he stopped me.

"Stop it. It's late, and I'm not in the mood." Seth pushed out of my arms and rolled over. Not to be deterred, I reached for him again.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, rolling my hips into his lower back, making my arousal known.

"Yes! Now leave me alone. If you're that horny, go back to the bar and pick up someone from there!" I flipped over until I was flat on my back and rolled my eyes. It was just like Seth to be overly dramatic about everything, especially when he didn't get his way.

"Whatever." I waited for a few minutes, to see if he would say anything or possibly apologize. When he didn't, I added, "Goodnight." I fell asleep before he responded.

* * *

The next morning, the sun woke me up, streaking through the windows. I opened my eyes to find the other side of the bed empty. I got up, grabbed some pants and a clean shirt, and headed towards the bathroom.

It wasn't surprising to find the bed empty the morning after Seth and I argued. He was such a drama queen.

I showered and took my morning pee before I headed into the kitchen. The smell of bacon assaulted my senses as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that we argued last night." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's okay. I hate when we fight." I replied, kissing the top of his head.

"Me too. But I made breakfast to make up for it."

"Thanks." I began piling my plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. Seth filled his plate and we both sat at the table and began eating. We ate in silence for a few minutes before we heard loud shouting outside. "I wonder what that was." I said as I got up to peer out of the window.

The sight below surprised me. There were SS officers, identifiable by their stark uniforms with the black swastikas on their arms, lined up on the sidewalk below. "I wonder why they're here. I don't think there are any Jews in this building." Seth said, leaning beside me.

"There aren't. They were deported three weeks ago." I replied, though I now had an idea of why they were here. I didn't take the bartender serious the previous night, but it was completely possible that they were there for us. Gays weren't widely accepted—and we never hid. I never thought that the SS would target us in particular, but as I heard the sound of their shiny boots, pounding up the steps, I knew that it had to be true.

"They're here for us." I told Seth as my eyes widened in alarm.

"Why?!" Seth's voice rose to a shout. He never understood that the majority of the world was not okay with gays. After all, it was 1942.

"The bartender told me last night that the SS were planning on cracking down on the gay activity. I guess it's happening sooner than anyone thought." I couldn't believe that this was about to happen.

"This can't be happening. What should we do?! Should we run?!" Seth asked in a rush. Before I could respond, there was loud knocking on the door.

"Open up!" a loud voice shouted as the pounding continued. I hesitated before grabbing Seth in a fierce hug. Clouds moved over the sun, making the room look ominous.

"We won't be separated!" Seth promised as he clung to me. I closed my eyes as our door was busted down.

"Grab them." An officer said as he stepped into the apartment. Four officers walked forward and grabbed our arms, effectively separating us. "Take them out."

We were marched outside, in front of all of our neighbors. We were thrown into separate cars and then it was silent. The officers climbed into the front of the car and began driving.

"Name and age?" the officer barked.

"Edward Cullen; 24." I peered out of the window—observing the moving buildings.

"Distinguishing marks?" the other officer asked, quieter.

"No, sir." I replied. I wondered where Seth was, but I didn't ask. I figured that I was in enough trouble as it was.

"Good. It'll make it easier later." I pondered on what that meant for a while. I, again, decided not to ask. We arrived at a train station a short while later.

"Out!" the officer demanded. I quickly complied; I knew it was better not to argue or resist. I had seen this very process happen to the Jews. What people had said before suddenly made sense. I hadn't helped the Jews because it didn't involve me; now, there was nobody to help me.

I looked around and quickly noticed others being crowded onto the train platform—some in striped uniforms, others in plain clothing. I quickly shuffled in with a group of people, away from the officers.

As we boarded the train, we were separated into different carts. The carts were old and wooden. There was hay on the floor and no seats.

"Edward!" I quickly looked around for whoever had said my name and noticed a badly disfigured Seth on the floor.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, sitting next to him. An officer closed and bolted the wooden door before Seth responded.

"I resisted." he said sadly. I shook my head and leaned back. This was unbelievable.

We traveled mainly in silence. The train wasn't steady; we all bounced around and bumped our heads multiple times. I pitied the sicker looking people. They looked like every bump was taking years off of their lives.

A few hours had passed when the sound of the door being unbolted gained everyone's attention. A guard walked in through the wooden door and stopped in front of Seth and I.

"You there. With the glasses." the guard said. He was talking to Seth. Seth looked up at the guard.

"Yes, sir?" Seth asked. I was proud of him in that moment. He acted like the mature man I always knew him to be.

"Take them off." Seth took his glasses off and handed them to the officer, who promptly threw them back down. "Now, break them."

"What?!" Seth gasped. He was practically blind without his glasses.

The guard hit him across the face and I winced. "Break them. I won't tell you again." Seth slowly lowered his glasses to the floor and crushed them with his shoe. He looked to be on the verge of tears when the guard demanded he stand up.

Seth slowly stood and other guards abruptly pulled him out of the cart. "Edward!" he cried out as he was being pulled out the door. I didn't respond, and never had I felt such self-hatred as I did in that moment.

* * *

**A/N Woah. Congratulations, you made it to the bottom. So if it's not too much trouble, hit the review button. If anyone has any questions let me know. Also, this story is supposed to be relatively historically accurate, so if there are any glaring mistakes,please let me know. **

**I will probably update once a week, providing that life isn't too hectic.**

**Hugs,**

**Dawn **


	2. Hurt

**A/N A big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. Shout out to the people that are reading from Serbia and Montenegro! I have absolutely no idea where either of those places are, but they sound pretty awesome!**

**Okay now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: We all know Twilight isn't mine, neither is Bent, or Jasper, or Edward, or anything else that would remotely be amusing.**

**Warning: Violence and brief mentions of rape, if you're not comfortable with either then please don't continue reading.**

* * *

I could hear Seth screaming as they, no doubt, beat him. I moved towards the door, but was quickly thrown back against the wall. A man in striped clothing was pressing me back.

"Don't. He had glasses, so he didn't have a chance. You have a chance. At least for now. Don't act like you know him, or you'll get the same treatment." the man said as he released me.

I leaned back, in denial. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." I repeated over and over.

"I assure you it is." I ignored this remark from the man. The sickening screams and thuds reached an all-time high before ceasing all-together. Time seemed to pause as the door was opened once more.

The previous guard entered and approached me. "Edward?" he asked, in a harsh tone.

"Yes, sir?" I asked back.

"Did you know that man?"

"No, sir!" I replied vehemently. The officer stared me down for a minute before nodding.

"So I suppose it wouldn't bother you to see him in poor conditions." I stared blankly at the officer, waiting for a real question. "Okay, okay. Be difficult. Bring him here." the officer instructed. Two other guards hurriedly carried Seth in. They practically had to hold him up, he couldn't stand on his own.

"Now, do you know him?" the officer asked me again.

"No, sir. I don't know him." The officer struck Seth across the face in response to my answer.

"Do you know him now?"

"No, sir, I don't." I insisted, though it didn't seem to do much good.

"Think carefully." the officer demanded, grabbing Seth between the legs and twisting, hard.

I winced and whimpered, "I don't know him, sir."

"Alright then, stand up." I stood up and looked down at my shoes. They had been a birthday present from Seth last year. I couldn't believe that we were in this situation, or that I had betrayed him in this fashion. "Hit him."

"What, sir?" I couldn't believe my ears. This asshole expected me to hit Seth for absolutely no reason at all.

"I know that you're stupid, but I'm positive that you know how to hit someone." The officer took in the blank look on my face and pulled out his baton. "Like this…" he said, hitting Seth in the stomach. He offered me the baton as Seth coughed up blood. "Unless, of course, you're a queer like he is." I stood there in shock for a second. I knew that the officer was trying to goad me into hitting either Seth or him.

The officer continued talking, before I could respond. "Do you know what this idiot tried to do? He tried to rape a poor girl. I don't even think that she was thirteen; just to prove that he wasn't gay. It's a shame that some men have such low morals." he tsked. And suddenly, it was all too easy to hit Seth with that baton. Over and over again, I hit him across the back as the guards held him.

How could he try to rape a girl? How could he do that in good conscience? And the worst part of this whole situation was that, I actually believed that Seth would try something like that to save himself. I told myself that I was hitting him for the girl, but in reality, I was hitting him to save myself.

Seth stopped moving and the officer took his baton back. The dragged Seth out of the cart, and that was the last time that I ever saw him.

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Not too long later, we arrived at the camp. We were pushed off of the train and onto the dirt road. I quickly found the guy who had warned me on the train, after someone had handed me a yellow star.

"Hey." I said. He looked over as acknowledgement, but didn't say anything. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Dachau detainment camp." he replied, looking me over. I noticed that he had a pink triangle on his arm and inquired about it. "It's for the queers." he told me. "And if I'm correct, you should have one too, not a yellow star."

"I—I didn't want one." I explained.

"You didn't want one?"

"No, I heard that it was the lowest of the low."

He scoffed. "We're all equally low here. It doesn't matter what's on your arm."

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"Sure I do. I've been through transport before." But he didn't respond further.

"My name's Edward." I told him as we were shuffled into a line.

"Jasper." he shared. We were separated after that. He was ushered into a line of people with pink triangles and I was in a line of people with yellow stars.

I was shoved into a dark room, which looked like it had showers inside. My head was shaved completely, by a man who looked just as unhappy, as I'm sure I did. Then, I was sprayed down with freezing, icy water, and a white powder that smelled like bad feet was thrown upon me. I was handed one of the striped outfits and a matching cap.

I was then pushed into a room and forced to sit on a hard wooden chair while my picture was taken. After that, a guard immediately prodded me with his gun. I was taken to a small quarry that was filled with piles of rocks.

"You are to pick up the rocks from this pile." the guard instructed. "And put them in that pile. When you're done, take them back to where they started. When the bell rings, you are to stand at attention until it rings again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will see if you disobey and I will not hesitate to shoot."

"I understand, sir." And with that my work had started. I carried the rocks back and forth. Back and forth. This repetitive activity continued on for hours, it seemed. I was ready to lose my mind. I did this for three days.

* * *

On the third day, a letter arrived from an estranged uncle. It contained money. Instead of being a smart lad and keeping it, I decided to barter with the guards to get Jasper here with me. He seemed nice enough, and I did owe him. This seemed like a safe enough job for him. It had to be safer than whatever he was doing now.

A few hours after I had bartered with the guards and given them all of my money, they came through. Jasper walked down the steps and came to stand beside me.

"He will explain. Don't stop moving, or I will shoot." Jasper nodded and the guard left.

"We have to move the rocks from one pile to another and back." I explained.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"All day?"

"Pretty much."

"Then what's the point? Why am I even here?" Jasper questioned.

"They want to drive us mad. But it doesn't really work. I bartered with the guards to get you here." I said proudly.

"You bartered with the guards?" Jasper's voice was incredulous.

"Yes."

"How?"

"My uncle sent me money. I used it to get you here."

"Why the hell would you do that?" he asked, angrily.

"To talk. I wanted to talk to you." I said as we began moving.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to talk to you?" Jasper huffed as he picked up a particularly large rock.

"No."

"Well, I don't. So you move your rocks, and I'll move mine. No talking involved."

"But this job's safer."

"And significantly more boring." he retorted. "Now stop talking to me." We both fell silent and continued to move our rocks back and forth through the quarry. We continued without talking until dusk, when we were ordered back to our barracks.

The barracks were crowded and the fight for the water spigot was atrocious. Jasper and I were in separate barracks, so I didn't get to see him after we went in.

Dinner consisted of sardine scraps and stale water. The barracks already smelled awful, and it had only been three days. I hated to think of how it would smell as time went on. The beds, or should I say wood slats, were dreadfully uncomfortable. We only had hay for warmth and padding. I had never been more grateful for the summer temperatures.

During those three days, I thought about Seth a lot. I missed him, extraordinarily so. I regretted striking him and I had an eerie feeling that he was dead. I tried not to dwell on that because, after all, I was alive.

Though that would probably change. Tuberculosis was spreading like wildfire in the camps. No one had access to medical care, so it just continued to spread, and slowly, people were dying. I was one of the lucky few who were young and able bodied enough to not get the awful infection. I prayed to God that Jasper would be so lucky.

Over all, I just couldn't believe that people were being treated so poorly, just because they were Jews. Though, I couldn't verify that the gays were being treated any differently. The night passed slowly, with a chill settling over the camp. I hated the nighttime.

Not only did the time pass slowly, but I could hear every noise in the camp, it seemed. I heard children crying, and inmates screaming. I heard the coughing of the sick, and the occasional gunfire, that came to be expected.

I had no friends here so I was forced to bunk with complete strangers. I didn't really mind, they seemed nice enough. We never spoke to each other, just shared the bed.

When I had finally fallen asleep, I didn't dream. After all, dreams were supposed to be the happiness in life—and I didn't have much of that left.

Morning came, eventually, with the guards ringing bells that woke everyone up. We were all forced to stand and dress together. Then, we had breakfast. Breakfast was a miserable affair; it consisted of gray mush with chunks in it. It tasted bitter, and many people didn't eat it, but I did. I knew, even then, that I needed my strength.

After breakfast, we were all permitted a short bathroom break. The bathroom consisted of urinals crammed together and a wide, circular sink. The cleanliness here had deteriorated as well.

Then it was my favorite time of the day—work. I was marched down to the quarry, where my rocks awaited me. Jasper was already there, but he didn't acknowledge me. He was probably still mad at me for getting him stuck in this dreadful job.

Though we didn't talk, I still got to watch him. And watch him I did. We were permitted to take our shirts off, and Jasper had a glorious back. I gave Jasper's back more attention during the day than anything else. Perhaps, if we had met back home, we could have been lovers.

I was lost in my musings until the bell rung for a rest period. Jasper and I were stuck standing, nearly touching.

"The weather's good today." I looked over at Jasper in surprise. He hadn't said a word to me all day. Why start talking now?

"I suppose so." I replied. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, so I guess it was good. "Why are you talking to me now?"

"Everyone talks about the weather." was his answer. It made sense. There was no reason not to talk about the weather. We could talk about whatever he wanted to talk about. After all, he was terribly unhappy about being here.

"Yeah, I guess they do." We remained silent for the remainder of our time. The bell rang again and off we went. Moving the rocks back and forth.

"Why did you do that to your friend?" Jasper asked after a little while.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Beat him." I looked up from my rocks in shock.

"I had to! I didn't want to, but they would have known that I was with him if I hadn't. Besides, he tried to rape a little girl to prove himself, that's not okay." Jasper paused for a minute before nodding.

"I can understand that. I did tell you that it was every man for himself, but why would it be so awful to be associated with him?"

"I didn't want to be known as gay. I didn't want the pink star." I hung my head in shame.

Jasper's voice was biting when he responded. "You should have a pink star. You should be in my barracks with the rest of us. Not off pretending that you're Jewish."

"I don't need the pink star." I replied harshly.

"You should be proud of who you are, not hiding behind something you don't even believe in."

I shook my head vehemently. "Not everyone needs to know."

"You're right, but it's people like you that give gays a bad name."

I stared at Jasper in shock while he continued moving. "I can't believe you would say that." I said in disbelief. I knew that what he said was the truth but it still hurt to hear.

Jasper didn't respond, he just kept moving his rocks. We didn't talk for the remainder of that day. I spent the rest of the day pouting; I don't know what Jasper did. When we were taken back to our separate barracks, we didn't even acknowledge each other.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I couldn't fathom that I had alienated myself from my only possible friend.

* * *

**A/N Congrats if you made it to the bottom. So, if anyone has seen the movie Bent then you know that the ending is far from happy. However, I'm considering rewriting the ending. If you have seen the movie, let me know what you think I should do here. **

**Please review! They motivate me into writing a little bit faster. Also, over 100 people have read this story, so thanks for that, but I would really appreciate it if, like 50 of you reviewed.**

**That is all for now, I will see you lovelies next Friday. (probably)**

**Dawn :)**


	3. Howl

**A/N I'm sorry that this is a day late. Real life has been kicking my butt, plus I've been sick. Anyway, here is chapter 3.**

**There is a lemon-ish scene in this chapter, so if you weren't aware that this story is slash, and if you aren't cool with that then please hit that pretty red x in the top right corner.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, neither is Bent. Some of the dialogue from this chapter came directly from Bent, so let me know if you can point it out :)**

**Read on!**

* * *

The next morning when I woke, I was anxious to see Jasper and to apologize for what I had done and how I had behaved. I knew that I was in the wrong but my chest felt funny when I thought of Jasper not liking me.

After a "breakfast" that consisted of slimy gruel, I was escorted to the dreaded piles of rocks. I began moving the rocks while I waited for Jasper. The weather was unpleasantly hot and sticky. Before I had made two trips to my rocks, my clothes were already stuck to me.

This was already starting out to be an awful day. As I worked, I mentally counted all of the things that were currently wrong. There were 5: I was in this damned camp, I had alienated my only friend, who currently wasn't even here, the weather was probably engineered by Satan, himself, I wouldn't feed the food that I was receiving to my dog (if I had one), and I had practically murdered someone. All within a week. I should get an award for getting myself into such a situation.

I really wished that it would rain, even though it would make my job more difficult. The dirt would, no doubt, get slippery, but it would be cooler.

I worked for a while before Jasper showed up, with his trusty guard of course. The first thing that I noticed, once I was facing him directly was that he had a large bruise on his right temple.

"What happened?!" I gasped in shock.

"I got into a little tussle with one of the guys in my barracks; it wasn't a big deal. The guards broke it up before anything really happened." Jasper shrugged nonchalantly as he said this—as if it wasn't a big deal that some other guy had hit him.

"Does it hurt?"

Jasper made sure to exaggeratedly roll his eyes before responding. "It stings a little bit, but it's not the worst thing that I've ever experienced."

"Oh." I said, before moving on to my apology. "I'm sorry about everything that I said yesterday. You were right." Jasper paused before nodding.

"It's alright, though, if you're expecting an apology, it's not going to happen." I had figured about as much so I didn't respond before I started moving more rocks. The heat was sweltering as we worked.

Jasper took his shirt off not long after, and I quickly followed suit. The sun beat against my back—before long, I could feel the tell-tale signs of a sunburn starting. I hadn't had a sunburn since I was a child when my parents took me to the family lake for holiday.

The last time I was on holiday was a few years before I had come out to my family. I was still denying that I was gay and I thought that I could prove this by flirting with as many girls as I could find. I was very successful in doing this—so successful, in fact, that my parents were completely caught off guard that I wasn't actually interested in girls, at all.

I was brought back to the present from my musings by the welcomed bell sounding. Jasper and I were almost touching when the bell rang. Consequently, we stood next to each other and dropped our rocks, resigning ourselves to the twenty minutes of standing at attention.

"I heard a rumor." I said, breaking the silence, once more.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We might have sardines for dinner again." It really was pathetic how I now looked forward to sardines.

"Ugh, I hate sardines."

"It may just be a rumor." I said, trying to avoid another argument.

"I hope so."

We stood in silence for a few more minutes before we both began complaining about the heat, it was almost as if we were comrades with a shared hatred. I had never particularly felt this way with other men, and I liked it.

After a little while I asked, "Was I awful to bring you here?" It did seem like a rotten thing for me to do now that we were both faced with the horrid weather.

Jasper thought about my question before answering. "C'mon, don't ask stuff like that. I could be in a much worse situation right now. And I mean you at least get decent company while you're working, so you should be smiling, and not complaining." Jasper paused as if he was waiting for something before he spoke again. "You're not smiling." he stated.

"You can't even see me!"

"I can feel you." he smirked. I quickly found words bubbling from my mouth.

"I wish we could look at each other." I said rapidly—as if saying it slower would have prevented me from saying it altogether.

"I've been looking at you all morning."

"Yeah?" I questioned. I thought Jasper disliked me, if he didn't hate me. Why on God's Earth would he be looking at me?

"You look sexy." Whoa, I did not see that coming. "Especially without your shirt."

"No." I half-heartedly denied. I knew that I looked good without my shirt.

"Oh come off it. You know you're sexy."

"Well, yeah." I said. "But you're body's nice too." I cast a sideways glance at his broad chest. It definitely looked nice. More than nice, if I was being honest.

"It's okay. Nothing spectacular." he said, and I could've sworn that his cheeks appeared to be a darker shade of pink.

"No, it is. Particularly your chest."

"How would you know that?" he asked me.

It was time to 'fess up I suppose. "I've been looking at you too. All morning, or at least after you took your shirt off."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. We stood in a little bout of awkward silence before Jasper spoke again.

"Listen, do you, ya know, miss it?" Jasper sounded shy as he asked this and I was instantly curious as to what he was referring to. There were a lot of things that I missed, fresh water, good food, a bed to sleep in at night.

"Miss what?" What in the world was he talking about?

"Sex." he almost whispered.

"Oh! No! Nope, not at all." I insisted.

"Come on, just admit it. No one can hear us. Everyone misses it—and I do mean everyone in this forsaken camp."

"I don't want to miss it." was the only response that I gave.

"You didn't want the pink triangle either." I rolled my eyes as I swatted at a pesky fly. They were always the worst during hot weather. "But do you miss it?" Jasper was so persistent.

"Yes." I admitted after a pregnant pause.

"Me too." he agreed. "But we don't have to miss it."

I almost turned my head towards him as he said this. What kind of crazy was going on in his mind? How could we possible have sex in this camp without being killed?

Jasper must have known what was going through my mind because he quickly continued. "We're here, together, alone."

"We aren't allowed to look at each other. We can't touch each other." I reminded him.

"We can feel each other. I can feel you right now. Can you feel me?" he asked. I was positive at this point that he was completely out of his mind. The bad water must have finally got to him.

"No, I can't."

"Come on, no one can hear us. Don't be afraid—we're not going to get caught. Can you feel me?" he persuaded.

"Maybe." I said. After all, I guess it didn't hurt to try, even if Jasper was crazy. At least, Jasper looked good while being temporarily insane.

"Feel me; we're touching." Jasper's voice grew huskier as he talked.

I did the only thing that I could think of doing; I complained about the weather.

"It's so hot, like I'm burning."

"I'm kissing your chest."

"It's so hot." I repeated again. I had never done anything like this, but I could already feel my arousal growing.

"I'm kissing your eyes, your face, and your lips." he said.

"Yes!" I gave in.

"I'm kissing down your chest."

My gasps were unintelligible.

"Lower, lower. Down your chest, lower. My tongue traces your stomach."

"Yes!" I gasped again.

"Your cock. My mouth is around you cock. Do you feel my mouth?"

"Yes! Do you feel my cock?" I asked, because I could imagine his mouth around my now hard cock, licking and sucking. Thank God that no guards ever patrolled down here during our "rest" time.

Our words quickly turned into a jumble, but I could still comprehend what Jasper was saying.

"Do you feel my mouth?" I asked rather excitedly.

"Oh yeah."

"Do you know what I'm doing?"

"I can imagine quite well what you're doing." Jasper gasped.

My hands began twitching, as did my cock as Jasper continued talking.

"Can you feel me?" he asked once more, and this time, I wasn't afraid to say yes. "Inside you?" Jasper continued on, not waiting for me to say anything.

"Inside me." I confirmed. "I can feel you inside me." And it wasn't a lie. I could imagine Jasper inside me, despite the fact that we had never actually had sex before. "Strong and hard." I said.

"I'm so hard." Jasper moaned. "I don't think that I've ever been this hard."

"You're so hard inside me. I can feel you."

"Edward! I think I'm going to—"Jasper's voice broke off into a strangled moan, and my moans quickly joined his as my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I came. I had never come that hard before in my life and I stood there panting as my orgasm finally subsided—leaving me in a sticky mess.

"Did you—"Jasper broke off again, but I knew what he was asking.

"Yes." The sound of shock was clearly evident in my voice. "Did you?" I asked.

"Yes." he panted. We stood in silence, catching our breath.

"You're a good fuck." I said jokingly.

"So are you." he paused. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"We did it. Fuck the guards and the Kapo, we fucking did it. We made love and we were human. And they're not going to kill us. We did it."

"I never thought that we would do it without touching." I said, lightening the mood, as we both laughed. I didn't want to think about the fact Jasper called what we did "making love". I didn't want to think about the possibility that I actually had feelings for him.

But the reality was that I did feel something for Jasper. In the few short days that I had known him, I had developed some sort of feelings for him, even if I didn't want to admit it.

We stood in a semi-comfortable silence, at least as comfortable as one could be with a sticky mess in their pants.

When the bell rang, we picked our rocks up and continued moving them from pile to pile, without a word in regard to what had just transpired. I no longer cared about the heat, I was mainly glad that my cock had decided to behave and stay down, because it didn't look as if Jasper's was being as cooperative.

Every so often, I would glance over at the bulge in Jasper's pants and smirk. It had to have been uncomfortable to be moving those rocks with a hard on.

We worked in silence for the remainder of the day, content to just move the rocks for once. Once in a while, our eyes would meet and it was almost as if we were having a conversation with only our eyes.

* * *

That night when the guards came to take us back to our respective barracks, we maintained eye contact for as long as possible while walking in opposite directions. I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my chest as we parted ways.

After dinner, I laid in my makeshift bunk, my mind peacefully blank. I ran my hands over my body noticing that my muscles had not shrunk as much as other's had, but they were still smaller than when I had gotten thrown into this mess.

I jumped out of the "bed" and began doing push-ups. Now, that I knew Jasper was looking at me, I figured that I should at the very least give him something good to look at.

I hadn't been working out for very long before a guard walked through the barracks and stopped in front of me. I didn't stop moving but I did keep my eyes down.

"Stupid Jew. I guess that you think that you can keep your strength in here, but you can't. This very place was designed to break you down until you're nothing. That, of course won't take long. I mean you are a Jew after all."

I didn't acknowledge the guard's words because doing so would have meant a beating, and the possibility of going into the gas chambers, and I wasn't willing to risk that. I kept my head down and eventually the guard walked off, muttering about how stupid the Jews were.

I had been bunking with Jews for a few days now, and I couldn't disagree more. One guy that I had run into was a doctor and a couple others were well educated. And the majority of them were very nice and polite. They didn't deserve this treatment, but then again, no one did.

That night as I lay in bed, I thought about Jasper. I thought about how even though we had only known each other for a few days, we were already closer than Seth and I were, and we had known each other for months.

I guess what people say is true: When thrown together in dangerous situations, bonds develop quickly, even if you're complete strangers.

* * *

**So, guess what, guys. That was my first lemon of any form. How do you think I did? **

**A big thank you goes out to all of those who have reviewed! I appreciate it more than you guys will ever know. So, if it's not too much trouble, push that little button that says review down there. Even if I don't reply to the reviews, I do see them.**

**Also, if you wanted to be super-awesome, you could review just because I have an awful cold that seems not to be going away. **

**Next week's chapter might be a little late as well, I apologize in advance for that. :(**

**Until next time,**

**Dawn :)**


End file.
